warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zathar
Lead by Seers whom believe in the Autarch's capabilities, the once peaceful Eldar Craftworld of Zathar has been geared towards war against the Imperium. While hostile and incredibly warlike, the history of Zathar is filled with brilliant minds and great writers, such people who the Craftworld lack as more young Eldar dare to become the wariors of their dying species. While bordering the Imperium's well populated and holy Segmentum Solar, Craftworld Zathar as yet to come under serious attack due to it's mobility and long time silence. With it's consistent attacks on the Imperium, the Craftworld Eldar of Zathar to rarely colonize any planet, or stay in one place for long. (Or dare hover above a Exodite World, or else bring the Imperium's wrath to the Eldar on the planet below.) Introduction Violent and commencing all out war against the Imperium of Man, Zathar is a craftworld without empathy and without kindness. Instead of being manipulative, the Craftworld is rather blunt and direct in how they get themselves involved. It isn't uncommon for small teams from the Craftworld's Warhost to form and take action just to cleanse a Imperial colony on a once Eldar world. Not to recover the world, but just to make a statement to the Imperium- that the Craftworld refuses to remain quiet when the entire galaxy is under humanity's rule. This has not only caused large casualties on Zathar's population, but also has removed any chance of Craftworld Zathar engaging in a diplomatic meeting with the Imperium unless in dire circumstances, especially if such circumstances relate to Chaos. Culture & People Despite being fiercely attached to the warrior path, the craftworld still has a history and culture to it's name. This is most easily seen in the architecture itself, which varies by urban areas in the craftworld. Split between a lower and upper city, these two cities are both within the same Craftworld module (Module being a section of the ship) and serve as the most populated area in all of Zathar. Here there are people taking varying civilian paths, or bonesingers maintaining the wraithbone that makes up the structures of the Craftworld. Back in the pages of history, many would see and take part in the celebrations that would appreciate the survival of the Eldar. This has been replaced however, with citizens now learning how to maintain their Shuriken Catapults, or how to march in synch with each other. The people and Seers of Craftworld Zathar are split between two kinds, those whom see the survival of the Eldar in war and those who see survival in silence. Both sides have clashed at the political table numerous times, but those whom saw survival in war have always won. This has lead the Craftworld's evolution into a war machine, constantly operating against the Imperium of Man in anger and a desire for revenge (despite the consistent teachings to control ones emotions). But not all paths can be dedicated to xenophobia and war, civilian life still remains, even if almost all are still called upon to be apart of the Guardian militia. Paths The most notorious of these paths may be the Path of the Warrior, but just as a path of war exists, so does paths for nuturing the Craftworld's envrions and artistry. Among civilian paths, the most famous would be that of music and dancing, the expression through elegant movements and sound. Such a path has only grown in time due to the popularity, much like the Path of the Warrior, the elegancy of the civilian path having crept its way into that of the training for war. But like any Eldar not stuck on a specific path, one can find the people everchanging in where they go and what path they take as their experience each section that life has to offer, no matter how notorious or popular one path may be. Warhost The Warhost of the Craftworld Zathar is mainly composed of veterans from numerous wars, not due to the active nature of the military, but much rather the lack of recruitment up until the Autarch took over. Guardians make up the backbone of Zathar's warhost during massive wars, however for small skirmishes and other battles of minor note, those who have taken the Path of the Warrior become the only active units to take part. This being so that the civilian life and culture of the Craftworld remains undisturbed by the Autarch's quest to destabilize the Imperium. The Aspect Shrines of the Dire Avengers and Howling Banshees have always had numerous Eldar within the Craftworld's warhost, leading these to be the most commonly fielded from the Path of the Warrior. And Banshees specifically favoured by the Autarch during the minor skirmishes as they have proven very effective against the commonly fielded gun-toting Imperium's servants. Population and Casualties As war increases, the Craftworld wanes. In the ever increasing need for manpower casualties have mounted drastically, hundreds dying for the sake of eliminating human facilities or crushing small colonies before they sprout into powerful cities. After every one of these battles, the Craftworld's unprepared have become apart of the battlefield's environment, lifeless corpses that require their soulstones to be recovered once the Craftworld is capable. Suffering from these casualties, the Craftworld has attempted to be delicate and tactical in their approach against the Imperium, but the endless infantry of the Imperial Guard, or genetically enhanced chapters of Space Marines, require more guardians and aspect warriors to be put onto the battlefield. Craftworld Government & Politics While the Autarch has taken much political power and has half if the Seer council behind his objective of war against the Imperium, the other half of the Seer council seeks to retain the silence that the Craftworld has absorbed itself in for so long. Two different futures seen, and only one was taken- that of war. While that road has been taken, the other road of peace still remains, causing much friction in the political arena that the Craftworld holds. (WIP) Relations Imperium of Man The Imperium of Man is seen as both a pest and a curse upon the galaxy by the Craftworld, and while it can be manipulated, half the Seer's see the Imperium as nothing more than something to be crushed under the boot of the Aspect Warriors. Manipulation and non-direct combat only happens when the forces of Chaos intervene. Orks While even more destructive than humanity, the Craftworld is eager to use them as tools of war if possible, may it be through attracting the Orks to a vaulable Imperial target, or having them soften an Imperial world for raiding. But like the Imperium, the Orks are never to be communicated with unless the situation desperately requires it. Dark Eldar The raiding and enslaving of human colonies is welcomed to the Eldar of Craftworld Zathar, and so the Dark Eldar are one of the few that the Zathar Eldar actually communicate with. Even if the cultures are completely different between the two, it isn't uncommon for the Craftworld to help the forces of the Dark Eldar attack an Imperial force. Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds